


霸总：你把衣服穿好

by Nuomimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuomimi/pseuds/Nuomimi
Kudos: 86





	1. 补49章叫爸爸

楚承用脚把门带上，顺手把苏兰乔压在了门背后，浓烈地吻就压了下去。房间里没有开灯，只有窗外若影若现的灯光透进来，照在交缠的人身上。  
  
苏兰乔被楚承压得无法动弹，他后背抵在门口的立柜上，身后是冰凉，胸前是滚烫。

在做爱这件事情上，苏兰乔一向是主动。

他不甘示弱地用力回吻，伴着喘息，舌尖轻而易举就钻进了那人的唇缝，模拟着性交的频率，进进出出，反复舔舐。  
  
楚承停顿了一秒，立刻掌控了主动权。他捏紧苏兰乔的下巴，偏头咬上他红透的耳垂，用力吮吸。  
手顺着敞开的衣领滑下去，停在被冷空气刺激到立起来的乳尖上，开始缓慢地揉捏。  
  
慢条斯理，不疾不徐。  
速度格外磨人，带着故意的恶劣。  
  
他听见怀里的人发出一声很轻的呜咽，隔着西装裤，感觉到苏兰乔滚烫的阴茎突然弹起，颤颤地抵着他，直白地叫嚣着欲望。  
  
“小猫，你硬了。”楚承沉沉地把喘息压下去，嗓音很哑，带了浓重地情欲。  
  
“嗯，想要你。”苏兰乔微微仰起头，大胆把下身贴上去来回磨蹭着，仍然是隔靴搔痒的空虚，他勾着脖子把人贴得更紧，浑身像是着了火的滚烫，靠着那一点可怜的摩擦缓解欲望。  
  
都是男人，身体的反应过于诚实。

房间里是越来越重的喘气声交缠在一起，亲吻成了粗暴的啃咬，苏兰乔纤细的手指绕在了楚承黑色衬衣的扣子上，急不可耐地想要退掉这碍人的遮挡。  
  
一颗，两颗，三颗......  
  
扣子像跟他作对似的，卡住了。  
  
“楚总......” 苏兰乔软软的叫了一声，抬眼看着脸上布满情欲的楚承，额头有略微的青筋凸起，性感极了。  
  
他放弃解扣子，直接朝着皮带扣伸去，迅速地解开，一声微不可闻的拉链声响起，像是一个欲望的开关。  
他朝着同样硬挺的下身抚摸去，那西装裤就这么松垮的挂在楚承的腰间，看起来无比色情。  
  
苏兰乔加重手上的动作，清楚的听到一声闷哼，他忍不住勾起嘴角，就喜欢看冷静的楚总失控的样子。  
  
“急什么？”楚承躲开他的手，轻笑了一声，用手搂着人往着床上带，手上的动作更快地把苏兰乔的运动裤褪了下去，露出两条笔直而修长的腿。

楚承的手顺着他的大腿一路揉捏上去，缓慢地抚摸到喉结，轻轻地刮弄了一下，下一秒把人重重地按在了床上。

“乖乖地，别乱动。”

他的吻从嘴角慢慢下去，沿着脖颈一路向下，停在了小腹的位置，一口一口的顺着腹肌的纹理舔舐，成功看到小腹大幅度的开始收缩，喘息声越来越重的蔓延开来。  
  
“好舒服……” 苏兰乔半张着嘴，嗓子发干，他半撑起身子直勾勾的盯着楚承，脸上浮着不正常的潮红，眼睛却像是带了钩子，肆无忌惮地勾引着身下的男人。  
  
好像在叫嚣：蹂躏我，玩弄我......  
  
楚承抬眼和他眼神撞上，在这勾人的眼神里失了理智，直接俯身隔着裤子亲上那早已硬挺的部位。  
  
苏兰乔闷哼了一声，痒得心眼发颤，撑着的手一松就倒了下去，大脑出现短暂的空白，就着这股劲儿，楚承一把拉下他的内裤，含了上去。  
  
“啊......”苏兰乔发出短促的呻吟，几乎要被这突如其来的深喉弄得缴械投降，煎熬又舒服。  
  
苏兰乔垂眼看着短促的黑发在他腿间动着，情不自禁将手插入他的黑发，看着一下一下的吞吐着硬挺的肉柱，安静地房间里回荡着啧啧的吞含声。  
  
这是楚承第一次给他口，那样骄傲霸气的男人，这会儿埋在腿间，理智轰然崩溃。  
  
快感一点一点的堆积，却找不到叫嚣的出口，他的指尖更用力的伸进楚承的黑发，怕弄疼他，指尖克制到快要痉挛，一波接一波的热浪全部涌向下身。  
  
“嗯....... 够了 ..... 要射了......”苏兰乔往后退了退，挣扎着想要躲开，纤细的腰身却被那双大手紧紧扣住，动弹不得。  
  
苏兰乔扬起脖颈，缺氧般的大口喘着粗气，体内的欲望找不到出口，他急躁地哼哼了两声，控制不住地把阴茎往温暖的口腔里送。  
  
楚承的手指一边抚上紧缩着的后穴，尝试着伸进去一根手指搅动着，嘴上猛地勾住阴茎的头吮吸了两下，前后夹击的快感来得太猛烈，一股浓烈的白精直接喷射进了楚承的嘴里。  
  
苏兰乔双脸潮红的盯着埋在身下的人，敞开着双腿不停地颤着，高潮过后的空虚感席卷而来。  
  
想要，想要更多。  
  
“好痒.....”苏兰乔在床上一向放得开，他眼尾魅惑的上扬着，像猫一样扬着眼尾盯着人。  
他忍不住用舌尖舔了舔下唇，“还想要......”  
  
“把衣服脱了，等我去拿东西。”楚承的手指从后穴里退出来，拉开旁边的行李箱拿出润滑和套，慢吞吞地拆着包装，一边抬眼看着床上衣服松垮的人，“想要什么？”  
  
苏兰乔迅速地把自己的上衣扔到地上，自己往湿漉漉的下身摸去，上来撸动了几下却始终找不到刚刚的那股刺激，急躁地从耳根子红到了脖子。

他急不可耐地爬到床尾，一把拉住楚承的领带把人往自己身上带，气音绕上耳朵，“想要你，操我。”  
  
“怎么这么浪？”楚承轻笑了一声，站起来慢条斯理地把扣子全部解开，衣服裤子扔在床上，黑色内裤下鼓成了一团，几乎要从腰身那弹跳而出。

他解开领带，在手指让绕了一圈，俯身绑在苏兰乔的手上，让他的双手不得动弹。  
  
苏兰乔挣扎着想要解开，被楚承直接用手压制在了头顶，吻上了胸前的红点。舌尖在上面打着圈吮吸着，另一只手单手打开润滑的盖子，倒了一些在手上，顺着臀缝来回揉了两下，朝着后穴探去。  
  
他的指尖现在那缩紧的小口上揉了揉，才细心地伸进去一根手指开始来回抽动。  
  
“放松，腿张开。”今天楚承好像特别有耐心，等到那软肉松了些，他又放入第二根手指，深深浅浅的律动。  
  
这是两人在一起后第一次做爱，和以前单纯的欲望发泄不同，这一次多了一些情感作祟，光是这一上一下双重刺激，苏兰乔就已经被折腾得头皮发麻。  
  
猛然一下，手指碰到了敏感点，苏兰乔身体止不住的狂颤抖，“啊..... 不要碰那里.....不行……”  
  
“明明很喜欢，小朋友不可以说谎。”楚承看着泪眼蒙蒙的苏兰乔，加快手上的动作，成功换来一声一声带着哭腔的呻吟，急促地带着喘息，每一秒都是要窒息的快感。  
  
“楚总，快一点.....”  
  
楚承下身也硬得发疼，他垂眼在乳尖上亲咬了一下，像是警告，“都在一起了，还叫楚总？”  
  
苏兰乔被这越来越快的刺激折腾的几乎又要射出来，他的背弓成了一条漂亮的弧线，在床单上肆意扭动着，缓了几秒才回道，“那，叫爸爸？”  
  
这话过于情色，楚承太阳穴猛然跳动了一下，忍无可忍，直接脱掉内裤，粗大的欲望就那样直白地弹在苏兰乔的腿上，炽热滚烫。

他迅速起身戴上套子，近乎狰狞的性器抵上娇软的穴口，缓缓进入，等到全根没入后，楚承才咬着苏兰乔的耳朵重重地吐出那口气，“准备好了吗？爸爸疼你。”  
  
苏兰乔还没来得及出声，一种奇异地快感从尾椎骨蔓延上来，他不由自主地迎合着，带着哭腔断断续续地哀求，“先把手给我解开......”  
  
“不解。”楚承支起上半身，整个身体的肌肉绷成漂亮的弧度，他把人狠狠地按在床上，加重身下的力度，每一下都全根抽出再狠狠地钉入，就冲着那个敏感点疯狂的蹂躏折磨。  
  
整个房间里都是淫靡的水声，不停地有液体从交合的地方撞击流出，床单一片绵湿。  
  
苏兰乔感觉后面的快感迅速地堆积，只是手被绑着，前面却得不到抚慰，他难受到眼眶泛泪，“啊.......爸爸，摸我，摸一下前面。”  
  
“小猫，你好骚。”楚承把他的长腿分得更开，直接架在肩膀上，用力地操干，带着薄茧的手指从囊袋上抚摸到阴茎顶端，飞快撸动。  
  
“啊......嗯...... 爸爸.....好舒服....你操得我好舒服.....” 苏兰乔带着哭腔咬紧下唇，色字当头，什么淫乱的话都开始往外叫。  
他被顶得又有了要射的感觉，前后的刺激过于猛烈，他颤着双腿试图从楚承肩膀上放下来，却被人牢牢控制住。  
  
楚承喉结滚动，视线牢牢地钉在那副失控扭动的身体上，恶劣的在阴茎的顶端揉了两下，下身是更快速地一阵冲撞。  
  
他一眼不眨的盯着身下凌乱不堪的人，白皙的皮肤和洁白的床单几乎要融为一体，黑色的领带是唯一的颜色，就那样交缠着捆绑在纤细的手腕上，有一种束缚的快感。

他看到苏兰乔双眼带着浓重的情欲和脆弱，听到声音破碎的一声接着一声的酥软。  
  
想要更深的进入他的身体，欺负他，占有他。  
  
苏兰乔几乎要把下唇咬破，他偏头把自己埋进枕头，接受着下身猛烈的冲撞，贯穿，就差一点，就差一点......  
他抬起下身扭动着迎合，频率越来越快，房间里只有令人血脉膨胀的淫靡的水声。  
  
“啊......嗯.....”苏兰乔后穴紧缩，又喷出了一小股精液，大部分射在了楚承手里，有几滴落在他剧烈收缩的腹肌上，看起来非常色情。  
  
楚承从他身体里猛然拔出，把人翻了一个方向，换成跪着的姿势，从后面抵着湿答答的穴口又挤了进去。

他的双手在圆润的臀瓣上反复揉捏着，附耳呢喃，“舒服吗？”  
  
“....太....深了......” 刚刚高潮过的苏兰乔，全身上下哪儿都是敏感点，被这突然的进入刺激到几乎失声，他张着嘴剧烈的喘息，所有的感官全都冲到了下方，被迫接受着这无休止的抽插。  
  
楚承俯下身压在他身上，大手掰过他的脸跟他接吻，把呻吟声一口一口全都吞了下去,“叫我。”  
  
“爸爸.......”苏兰乔的嗓音被堵在嘴里，感觉体内的硬物猛然又大了一圈，臀部接受着更猛烈的撞击，啪啪的声音清脆作响，像是惩罚。

他在破碎的呻吟中含糊不清地出声求饶，“啊.....我不要了.......嗯.....受不了了......”  
  
“那你乖一点，夹紧，让爸爸射。”楚承放开他的唇，一手摸上他的前胸，一手往下面颤颤巍巍又要立起来的阴茎抚摸过去，身下是越来越快的撞击，发狠似的猛干。  
  
他充满力量的腰身不停的晃动，人鱼线勾勒出性感的弧度。

身下的人大腿敞开，讨好他一般的收缩着后穴，发疯一般的绞紧，配合着他的抽插晃动着腰肢，漂亮的腰窝就那样一下一下的凹陷下去。  
  
楚承的眼睛变得猩红，强烈的占有欲作祟，想把他揉进身体里，像是爱欲的本能，疯狂的占有，无休止的操弄。  
  
他咬上那颗圆润的耳垂，连续撞击了几十下，牢牢地定在那温暖的后穴里，终于发出一声闷哼，异常性感。  
  
“啊......啊......”苏兰乔随着楚承的射精，声音戛然而止，大脑闪过短暂的空白，乳白的黏液落得到处都是。  
他的身体带着一层一层慢慢浸起来的汗，还在不由自主的抽动着，沉溺在高潮的快感中。  
  
楚承慢慢拔出来，随着这场性爱的结束，他的强硬的虐夺也瞬间消失。

楚承从后面温柔地搂住他，顺着他的头发一下一下的安抚，再滑到手上解开了领带，替他揉了揉有些发红的手腕，“小猫，开心了？”  
  
“......爽透了。”  
  
苏兰乔终于缓过神来，他转过身看了看楚承，那人垂着眼咬着他的嘴角轻抚的细吻。  
  
苏兰乔的指尖顺着楚承英挺的眉毛，滑到高挺的鼻梁，再到薄薄的下唇，顺着喉结一路滑下去，停在心脏的位置。  
  
终于，你的身和心，都是我的。  
  



	2. 补蜜月车

“还跑不跑，嗯？”楚承的声音慢条斯理，但气息阴冷，像是把刀子轻轻地贴在他的脸上来回试探。  
  
“不跑了。”苏兰乔仰头去碰他的唇，语气带着讨好，“我们算扯平了。”  
  
“谁跟你扯平，下次再玩儿这种逃跑小把戏，我让你三天下不来床。”楚承咬住他的下唇，用了点儿力道，留下密密麻麻的齿痕。  
  
苏兰乔伸手搂住人，倒是保持着最后的底线，“我们说好，以后你也不能强迫我干别的事情，不然我还要跑。”  
  
“我尽量。”楚承把人拦腰抱起扔在床上，缓慢地解着皮带，“你气你的，我教育我的。”  
  
苏兰乔嘟囔了几句，还没来得及反应过来，就被楚承重重地压了下来，他微微地扭动了一下，被楚承一把拉下裤子，不轻不重的一巴掌拍在屁股上，啪的一声脆响，白皙的臀肉变得有些泛红。  
  
“疼.......”苏兰乔声音很轻的抱怨了一声，帮楚承把皮带抽出来扔到一边，然后缓慢拉开拉链，用手揉捏了一下已经鼓起来的形状，有意无意的磨蹭着他，“我错了。”  
  
“小猫，你不乖。”楚承修长的手指灵活地从他腰间钻进去，轻描淡写的揉捏着，“还记得之前的惩罚吗？”  
  
苏兰乔回忆起那次惩罚的细节，不自觉地腿软，楚承这人心狠手重，那次差点儿第二天没起得来床。  
他迅速把楚承的西装裤连内裤一起拉下来，手掌覆盖硬挺的性器转移他的注意力。  
  
“这么主动？”楚承舒服地喘了口气，眼神慢慢炙热起来，“去洗个澡。”  
  
“嗯。”苏兰乔软软的勾着人，任凭那人把他抱进了浴缸，温热的热水慢慢地涌上来，渐渐覆盖到全身。  
  
楚承脱完上衣，坐进浴缸，微红的眼里是不加掩饰的滚烫，像是抓住了一个猎物，准备慢条斯理的享用。  
他的手指直接附上苏兰乔胸前的嫣红，缓慢地揉捏拉扯，水花随着动作一点一点的从浴缸边上蔓延开来。  
  
苏兰乔大口的喘着气，没忘了要讨好楚承的事儿，直起身子把楚承按在浴缸边儿上，小声说道，“你躺好，我帮你舔。”  
  
楚承挑眉，懒洋洋地把手臂搭在浴缸边上，享受小朋友难得的主动。  
  
苏兰乔伸出舌尖舔着他的喉结，顺着肌肉的纹理慢慢低下头去，一路舔到腹肌的位置，硬翘抵住了他的下巴。  
虽然这玩意儿已经见过太多次，每次看到还是会被它的尺寸惊吓到，又粗又长，尾端上翘，扫一眼就让人脸红心跳。  
  
苏兰乔想着要让楚承消气，心一横，张开嘴含了进去。只是第一下没控制好力道，牙齿刮到边缘，换来楚承一声闷哼。  
  
他之前没帮楚承口过几次，技巧不算很熟练，那硬挺的肉棒几乎已经抵到了喉咙深处，才进去了一半。他用嘴唇包裹着牙齿，前后晃着脑袋吞吐着，两只手用同样的频率揉捏着下面的囊袋。  
  
“小猫，你好浪。”楚承的下身被温热的口腔紧紧包裹着，快感快速的席卷上来。他索性直起身子，半跪着把腰往前挺了挺，扣住他的脑袋前后小幅度地插弄，下身硬到快要爆炸。  
  
“唔.....唔......太深了....吞不下......”苏兰乔喉头被抵住，脸颊涨红地轻咳了两声，津液含不住顺着嘴角流下来，粘着楚承浓密的耻毛上，看起来格外色情。  
  
“这不是吞下去了吗？”楚承用指腹摩挲着他泛红的下唇，被他没有技巧的吞含搞到头皮发麻，快感一点一点的堆积。  
  
他借着姿势，把手绕到苏兰乔背后探下去，成功找到了绵软的穴口，不知道是水泡的还是情欲涌动，湿的厉害。一根手指就这样轻松地插了进去。  
  
“嗯......痒......”苏兰乔猛地扭动了一下，变了调子的呻吟出声。  
  
嘴上还是尽职尽责的前后吞吐着楚承的下身，但后方同频率的抽插让他难以集中精力，只能大口的喘着气强忍着那股快感，一边轻哼着一边舔弄。  
  
“湿透了，想要吗？”手指变成了两根，快速进出，啪啪作响，抽插地整个那细腰都在乱晃。  
  
两根显然还不够，他想要更多，苏兰乔晃着屁股含糊不清的答，“想要，想要你。”  
  
楚承拍了拍他的脸蛋，示意他先松开嘴，然后抱住他的腰转了个方向。  
  
“干什么？”苏兰乔紧张地抓住楚承的大腿，才免了一头栽进水里的尴尬。  
  
楚承眼神锁定在微微轻颤的后穴上，用指尖揉了揉，这才用嘴贴着苏兰乔硬起来的前端说话，“六九，试试。”  
  
玩儿这么野的吗？  
  
苏兰乔涨红了脸，一想到自己那个地方对着楚承的嘴，腿根颤到不行，最终还是听话地低头含了上去。嘴唇刚含住楚承的顶端，下身就被温柔的口腔包裹住。  
  
那人手也不闲着，挤了点儿旁边的沐浴液就往穴口边上打转，然后猛地插入进去，嘴和手的频率都快速来回套弄，越来越快。  
  
“啊.....不行.....”苏兰乔哪儿受得住这样的刺激，整个人趴在楚承腿上不住地开始呻吟，舌尖只能软绵绵的有一搭没一搭的舔着楚承腿间的硬挺，包含不住的唾液一丝一丝的落在楚承的腿间，格外淫靡。  
  
“这就不行了？别偷懒。”楚承抬了抬下身，把下身抬了抬，性器直直地戳在了苏兰乔的嘴角边，滚烫的温度让人心跳加速。  
  
“老公.....再快点儿.....要射了.....”苏兰乔感觉到楚承的频率越来越快，前后双重刺激，快感像海浪一样一阵一阵翻涌过来，所有的感官都冲到了下方，又煎熬又舒服。  
  
就差一点，就能到达顶端。  
他的大腿颤抖到快要痉挛。  
  
“要射了？”楚承吐出他秀气的性器，掐住铃口，“说好了是惩罚，不能让你这么容易射。”  
  
堆积的快感骤然停止，苏兰乔痛苦到眼眶泛泪，“我难受.....你给我.....”  
  
“想要就坐上来自己动。”楚承松开他，把人抱在腿上，饶有兴致的看着有些表情失控的人，表情很淡，只有微微起伏的胸口和硬挺的下身暴露着他的冲动。  
  
苏兰乔感觉空虚的厉害，想要更粗的东西贯穿他的身体。  
这会儿也顾不上害臊，他拿着浴缸旁边的套子用嘴撕开，帮楚承套上，这才敞开双腿试着往下坐。  
  
可穴口不住的紧缩，卡在头部就再也没办法往下，苏兰乔左右调整了一会儿都无法全部含住，难受地快要哭出来，“太大了....进不去.....”  
  
“以前怎么吞进去的？”楚承两手用力掰开他的臀瓣，让穴口更打开些，“往下。”  
  
苏兰乔身体前倾，用手撑住他的腹肌，缓慢地往下滑动。  
那根滚烫的东西艰难挤入肠道，把整个皱褶都撑平，涂进去的沐浴液慢慢地从交合的地方溢出来，粘在两人的耻毛上，粘腻得慌。  
  
他试着上下套弄了几下，始终不得要领，总是错过敏感的那个点，又烦躁又难受。  
  
“你动一动.....”苏兰乔喘地不行，一直憋着的欲望得不到发泄，只能胡乱的在楚承身上扭动，隔靴搔痒似的暂时解决一下浴火。  
  
楚承把手掐在他的腰上，用了点儿力道带着人前后移动，循循善诱，“像这样，自己动。”  
  
苏兰乔逐渐得到要领，他修长的双腿半跪着抵在浴缸的两边，敞得更开的加快了动作，刚刚那股消失的快感逐渐回来，一点一点密密地聚集，从脚趾到尾椎骨一阵酥麻。  
  
“啊....啊.....好舒服.....”  
  
“小浪货，喜欢吗？”楚承舔着他的耳垂，来回吮吸着细嫩的软肉，享受苏兰乔的主动。  
  
苏兰乔感觉整个人像绷紧了的弦，往后仰着，软软的呻吟一声一声的溢出来，“喜欢.....喜欢你操我.....用力.....”  
  
他也顾不上羞耻，咬着下唇什么话都混杂着叫声往外蹦。  
  
浴室里肉体碰撞的声音越来越大，越来越快，两人都沉迷在这种疯狂的做爱中。  
  
楚承喘着气猛地向上一顶，肉棒顶端直直擦过敏感点，换来一声浪叫。  
他撑起身子扣住苏兰乔的背，舌尖舔上胸口的一边，把乳珠咬得又红又肿。  
  
“够了......我要到了.....”苏兰乔慌张想把手挪到性器上，舒缓快感，手还没落下去，就被楚承反剪到背后。  
  
“别碰，把你操射出来。”楚承把他的手紧紧扣在腰上，叼住他的脖颈用力留下痕迹，下身向上的顶弄越发的狠。  
  
苏兰乔疯狂挣脱，却无济于事，他用力的扭动细腰想要把前端蹭在楚承身上缓解快感，却被楚承牢牢固定，只有交合的地方是相连，浑身只有无尽的燥热。  
  
“老公......你给我......你让我射.....”  
  
“这样也能射的。”楚承用腿把苏兰乔的双腿撑得更开，腰更快速地向上顶进去，每一下都用力捅到最深处，冲着苏兰乔的敏感点疯狂研磨，成功感受到肠道一下一下的深绞。  
  
眼前的妖精向后仰着，大口的喘着气，不住有眼泪从眼角掉下来，掉在布满红痕的颈窝里。  
  
他的呻吟断断续续不成句，一声比一声更急。  
  
楚承知道苏兰乔快到了，于是加快了抽插的频率，明明是躺在下方，却充满了强势的压迫感。  
  
他的力道一下比一下更重，几乎每一下都能听到肉体撞在一起的脆响，撞一下他就哑着嗓子问一句，“还跑吗？”  
  
饶有兴趣，不知疲倦。  
  
终于还是绕回了这个话题，苏兰乔晃着脑袋求饶，“不跑了.....啊.......真的不跑了....你帮帮我.....我不行了.....”  
  
楚承终于松开他的手，低喘了一声把人紧紧扣在怀里，快速抵在浴缸边缘耸动。  
  
“啊啊啊......到了......”苏兰乔把头埋进他的颈窝里，指尖几乎要掐进对方的后背，后穴一阵一阵的紧缩，终于颤抖着射了出来。  
精液一股一股的猛然释放，滴在楚承的小腹上、大腿上、浴缸里，水花翻涌到地上，一片混乱。  
  
“舒服了？”  
  
“嗯....舒服。”苏兰乔半闭着眼还在颤抖着，肠道不住地紧缩，享受着高潮后的快感。  
  
楚承捏了捏他的屁股，被他夹得几乎缴械。他仰头用浴缸里的水抹了一把脸，嗓音带着浓重地情欲，“可是我还没到，继续？”  
  
“换个地儿，我膝盖疼。”苏兰乔揉了揉发红的腿，几乎已经跪到麻木地没有力气。  
岂止是膝盖上布满了红痕，他的脖颈上，后腰里，胸口前，处处都布满着欢爱的痕迹。  
  
他以为会回到床上，还没反应过来，楚承把人从水里捞起来简单用浴巾擦干，直接把人拎出浴室翻身抵在了旁边的落地窗上。  
  
胸前冰凉，背后火热，苏兰乔隔着薄薄的窗帘贴在落地窗上，依稀还能看到窗户外的景色。  
  
他难耐地扭动了一下，忍不住垂眼看着模糊的街景和行人，“....别在这里，万一有人看到......”  
  
“这儿楼层这么高，不会有人看见的。”楚承从身后搂住他，咬着他的耳垂重新插了进去，“扶好，我要开始了。”  
  
后入的姿势进得很深，几乎是贯穿了整个肠道。苏兰乔刚从高潮的余韵中出来，被这突然的插入刺激到几乎失声。他还没完全缓过来，楚承就开始大力的操干。  
  
刚刚射精过的性器又有了抬头的迹象，苏兰乔的双手被楚承十指交缠着按在玻璃上，暧昧地交叠着，在起雾的玻璃窗上留下指痕。  
他像一只干涸的鱼，除了扭动和呻吟，再也做不了别的动作。  
  
“小猫，你又硬了，这么精神？”楚承单手绕到前端，爱抚着它到完全变硬，温柔地厉害。下身却是一下一下略带粗暴的抽插，几乎每一次都差点要把囊袋也一起撞进去。  
  
他沉迷于苏兰乔的身体，想要疯狂的占有他，蹂躏他，射入他。  
  
苏兰乔把头靠在楚承的肩膀上，任凭他的动作沉沉浮浮，被迫接受着无休止的抽插，却被那阵酥麻刺激到几乎要卷起脚趾，“好舒服.....用力摸我.....用力操我.....我好喜欢你......”  
  
“喜欢我什么？”楚承语带暗示的猛顶了两下，掐住他的后腰让他把臀部抬得更高，漂亮的腰窝就那样深深地凹陷下去。  
  
“啊......喜欢......”苏兰乔咬紧了下唇，脑子乱成了一团浆糊，他扣住楚承上下撸动的手，跟他一起，“喜欢你干我....喜欢.....你失控.....喜欢你....啊......射进我身体的样子......”  
  
“好啊，那射给你。”楚承一直觉得苏兰乔很矛盾，明明是个害羞小可爱，床上却又放荡又色情，光是听他叫床就能让人想要高潮的冲动。  
  
他左手半强迫的扣住他的下巴，让苏兰乔侧过头舌吻，交缠的舌头也封不住苏兰乔急促的呻吟。右手向下伸过去前后套弄着再次硬起来的性器，逐渐加重，听着苏兰乔的叫声慢慢失控。  
  
楚承低头就能看到交合的地方，看到自己的阴茎是怎么在苏兰乔粉嫩的小穴里进出。整根抽出来只剩鬼头卡在穴口，又快速抽插回去，大开大合的操干着怀里美好的肉体。  
  
好像永远不知疲倦似的，疯狂的占有，用力的操干，整个房间都是淫靡的水声，不停地有液体从交合的地方撞击溅出。  
  
这一刻，时间和空间都好像成了虚无，两人沉溺于这场酣畅淋漓的性爱之中。  
  
“啊啊啊.......你快点.....我受不了了.....”苏兰乔视线被快感刺激到逐渐模糊，汗水和泪水混在着滴落在身上，全靠着身体条件反射越来越快的扭动着，迎合身后的撞击。  
  
“叫我。”楚承狠狠叼住他的脖颈，滚烫的性器破开层层叠叠的肠肉，开始最后的冲刺，不再大弧度的抽插，而是拉扯着苏兰乔的上半身不断地向上更深的顶弄，越来越急，越来越重。  
  
“老公.....射给我.....老公.....”苏兰乔在那双有力的臂膀里剧烈颤抖，只能浪叫到直接操射。前端射出稀薄的精液，他整个人控住不住的痉挛。 苏兰乔双手抓着面前的玻璃低喘着，带着哭腔喊着不要。  
  
楚承被那紧缩的肠道夹得头皮发麻，深深地抽插了几下，终于闷哼了一声，射在了苏兰乔的身体里。  
  
两人久久都没有动作，只是维持着这个背后拥抱的姿势，大口的起伏着胸口喘着粗气，贴合的肌肤上一层一层的薄汗蔓延上来。  
  
“我爱你，小猫。”楚承终于温柔地侧过头亲了亲他的眼角，“新婚快乐。”


End file.
